James Callery-Aiken
The firstborn of the Callery-Aiken Clan. James resided in the Suburbs with Charlotte, Asher, Macy, Noelle, Willow, Chase and Nathan. When he became a teenager he got the Bodybuilder Aspiration. He continued his life with having the Self - Assured, Good and Active trait. Toddlerhood When James was born, he was delivered by a doctor called Claudia Marin. James was the first child of Clare & Ali. As a toddler, James was inquisitive and maxed out his skills. He was also quite rambunctious and was known for throwing food around instead of eating it. When he first aged up into a toddler Clare said that he was a demon child but, when he became older Clare said he was her favorite child. He enjoyed a good book and was always ready to discover more in life. Childhood Days His childhood aspiration was to be a rambunctious scamp. His child trait was self - assured. He started playing the violin as a child and kept with it for the rest of his life. He also became friends with Salma & Diya. He had a spaceship in the back of his house, and his friends would often come and play on it. As James aged up into a child he had blonde hair. Before aging up Clare gave him brown hair to match his parents. Teen Fun His aspiration was to be a bodybuilder. He picked up the active trait as he aged up. He helped raise his sisters as his parents were always busy with their jobs and making sure that they could pay the bills. This starts his life long excellent parenting. He slowly became better in violin, until mastering that skill. He became the only sim in the series to achieve that. He had to decide between Salma & Diya, Who were his best friends from childhood, to become his girlfriend. He decided to take things slow with Salma but didn’t officially date her. Later he met another girl named Layla. She was a bookworm and a barista who James took a liking for as well. Salma became jealous of Layla as James was falling for her. One night Salma came over and wanted to talk things through with James. The next day he invited Layla over and kissed her. A few days later, he invited both girls on a date and left them both heartbroken, especially Layla, who didn’t talk to him at all after that. He eventually, started dating Salma. Adulthood James became a young adult where he picked up his last trait to become a good sim. James moved to the city where he lived with his girlfriend Salma, who eventually became his fiancé and afterwards his wife. He started off with a career as a detective but gets fired after wrongly arresting every female in the area including his own sister Jessica. He then decided to join the athlete career in the professional athlete branch. James and Salma often moved around the city. They have lived in the Spice Market, in the 19 Culpepper House, where Salma had small garden on the balcony. Then they moved to the 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. After that they moved to the Arts Quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was really close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventually, they moved to the Summer Home in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to his sister Jessica, her girlfriend Roxy, and their teenage daughter Ciara. He eventually had his first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose - her middle name “Rose” was ironically as she was conceived in a rose bush at James and Salma's wedding, however this was not intentional. - Later, he had his second child, a boy named Connor who was and still is famous for breaking hearts everywhere and dating many girls before falling for that one special one Erika. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser James aged up into an elder right after his wife, Salma. He adopted Macy who was orphaned after her mother, Diya died. He finally had to retire from being a hall of fame football / soccer player and a football / soccer coach and has lived a peaceful life. James briefly worried about Connor and his career when he thinks Connor doesn't care much about being an athlete like James was so advised him to join the business career instead, which he did. James became a widower after his wife Salma died. Making him the second ever sim to become a widower, the other being Max when Elsa died. James was often sad in the following episode of Dreamhouse. James' bar was glimmering, revealing he was near the end of his life. James went down to Fire and Flames to check on the restaurant and had to rehire more staff. Clare made the heartbreaking decision of letting James die because she didn't want him to be sad forever. So she decided to let James die and he ended the era by doing so. He is now known well for his extremely long lifespan which was similar to Seji (the butler who worked for his parents). He will be missed so much and he will go down in Clare Siobhan's history for being the best : son, dad, brother, grandfather, great-grandfather and husband. He was a game changer. Trivia * James was originally blonde, but Clare changed his hair color to match his parents. * The name James is a Hebrew name derived from Jacob meaning the one who follows. *James so far, is the longest living Sim due to completing his aspiration and having under 400 days left. However, this is likely a glitch with MCC. **It is later revealed that this is a glitch with MCC as it was revealed in the 33rd episode of In the Suburbs that James was not near the end of his life. *He was the first child of Clare & Ali. *If James was born a girl his name would have been Lilly. **Both names are connected to the Harry Potter series as those were Harry's parents names. **However he was male and as such, he was named after the Team Rocket member. ***His younger sister Jessica, was the other member of Team Rocket. * James is the most traveled sim throughout the series and has so far lived in 6 different homes, including: Daisy Hovel - The Clare & Ali Starter home -, Dreamhouse, His first Apartment in the Spice Market, The slightly larger apartment where Charlotte - Rose was born - Arts Quarter -, The final apartment Jalma lived in where Jessy moved in and Hajar died in the Fashion District, and the In The Suburbs home. *James was a widower. In fact he was the second Sim in the series to become a widower, the first being Max. *He technically adopted a foster child that was Macy. *On the day of his wedding Layla, his former Love interest, texted James and asked to go on a date with him. *He was the final child of Clare and Ali to be alive, and was also the final sim in the second generation to be alive. *James was a part of In The Suburbs series. *Clare had to use MCC to kill James in episode 40 of In the Suburbs, as he would have been alive for technically hundreds of years and would have outlived many generations of the Callery - Aiken's. *As a teenager, he could choose between Salma, Diya and Layla to date. And he chose Salma. *He was a teen when Emma and Emily were born. *He was British and Irish. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Blood Relations